Chris McLean
Chris McLean, labelled The Host with The Most, is the host of Total Drama College. Total Drama College In Induction Day, Chris starts off the season by announcing that there will be 23 competitors and the season will take place in a college. But he assures the audience that there won't be any actual education. When he introduces Hannah & Dixon, she gives him an alleged sick note that she can go home. But Chris tells her that it's only a bus ticket. When he looks to see her response, she is asleep and he seems confused. He then introduces Jorden, Yuki, Pia, and Jim. Mody introduces himself as he walks out the bus and trips. Chris asks him what he tripped over and he happily replies that he didn't trip over anything. Chris introduces Dave and laughs when Amy and Lulu walk out of the bus with a bee. He puts on earplugs as Amy screams and says that it is going to be a fun competition. Chris then introduces Crissie, Charlotte, and Farmer Sam. When Liz gets off the bus with Emily & Aled ,but then they fall, Chris introduces her but is noticebly irritated that everyone keeps falling out of the bus. Chris welcomes Tamar, Nik, Joseph and Connor as they arrive and is mistaken by saying that all the contestants have arrived. And Especially for Ruby. Chris then welcomes both Cory who flipped the bus with Drake in it then, Cory accidentally tossed him into Farmer Sam. Chris is ecstatic to announce that all fifteen/sixteen contestants For Joseph have arrived. He then gets angry when Dixon asks where Chef is, at which Chris gets angry when he says he is in Japan. He then introduces the dorm rooms, which grosses out Mody. He then introduces the Confessional, where the contestants will express their feelings. He then introduces the first subject, Science, and he explains the challenge. Lulu asks him how they can do the challenge without teams, at which he angrily replies not to get ahead of him. He then says that if they get a question incorrect on the Quiz, they will be shocked, which he demonstrates on Crissie. Trivia *Chris is the only character brought back for Total Drama College. *Chris is the only character on the show who is not a contestant, besides interns. *Chris is the second oldest. *Chris is the only character to have his name featured in the title of a comic so far. *Chris has appeared on no front covers out of a possible three. *Chris was the only character to appear in Induction Day that wasn't a contestant. Gallery ChrisLecture.png imagesCARE4JVY.jpg Induction Day Gallery 372ebd543OeM0.png|Chris welcomes... tdc15.png|...And explains Total Drama College. chir.png|Chris explains what happened to Chef. fcha.png|Chris explains the first challenge. chris.png|Chris explain for what the pistol is. Chris Blinded Us With Science Gallery FirstThree.png|Chris announces the first three members of The Drills. FourthDrillMember.png|Chris announces that Shane is the fourth member of The Drills. CouldIGetARabiesShot.png|Chris then announces that the next person will be the last member of The Drills. HammersAreTough.png|Chris announces the first four members of The Hammers. Category:Characters